Lucky Card
by Reyns456
Summary: DCEU, during the knightmare. After a meeting with Luthor concerning Superman's reing on earth and how to stop it, Batman finds a visitor that makes him consider a few things.


A friend gave me this idea when we were talking about batman's gun in bvs.  
I finished this like two months ago, but for reasons I didn't revised it anyway I was bored last night so did the last revision and I'm posting because even if I'm not 100% happy with this I don't want to change it.  
This is my first work on english and I thanks sikaotu for helping me with the translation because I'm a mess with this language.

* * *

"He is a menace!" The screams of the former owner of LexCorp could be heard around the building he and Batman were in. It was their weekly meeting, which as always ended with arguments on how to end the Superman issue. "We have to get rid of him once and for all!"

"I don't know how many times we have had this argument, Luthor," Said the bat grasping the bridge of his nose, tired "My answer is still no. Our objective is to stop him, not murder him."

"Says the person that tried to kill him with a kryptonite spear a couple of years ago." Shouted exasperated the other man, thinking how hypocritical the bat could be. Batman stopped himself from shouting back, sighed and tried to calm down; he wasn't going to let Luthor bring out the worst of him again.

"Don't even mention it. Because as far as we know this is *your* fault" The other man looked at him confused, but Bruce knew he was faking it, in the last couple of months he had learned to read him pretty well. "Your desire to kill Superman took you to deal with forces you could not control and look at us now, fighting against demons that have Superman as their leader."

"There is a problem with that, Batman," said the younger man with a haughty smile, "I didn't turn you super friend in a Darkseid follower, HE joined himself, don't you remember how he destroyed your watchtower and in the process almost took out your so called Justice League? How he destroyed the entire planet?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, something happened after the fight with Doomsday, something that affected Superman. *That* was the beginning. We are the ones to blame for this situation and WE are going to find a solution," he glared at Luthor, "Without killing."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Asked Luthor rolling his eyes and pointing at the papers in the desk. "The ones that work for him don't have any problem murdering people on our side, and if you haven't noticed we have very few provisions and weapons. We are dying here while you and your League are trying to recover your dear Superman"

"I know" Batman sighed, these meetings were increasingly exhausting, and he didn't know if it was because of Luthor or because of how the situation grew worse every day. "We… we just have to resist a few more weeks until Flash is done with the preparations for the journey, and if everything goes well, we won't have to worry about any of this, ever again." The other man looked at him with an incredulous look and shaked his head.

"You actually believe that kid's plan is going to work? You want to put the fate of all of us in his hands?"

"Flash is more capable than you think, Luthor." Batman answered with a challenging look, he trusted Barry, the kid was sure of his own abilities and he never let them down. If he was optimistic of the idea and its outcome, Bruce knew he had no doubts on this plan.

"Huh, well, we'll see." Muttered the former businessman. Batman's frown deepened. "Meanwhile, what do we do? Do we let them murder us or do we wait and starve to death?" He asked wanting to end the meeting, he was tired of looking at the bat's face.

"You take care of the supplies," He answered giving Luthor a list, he took the other one, "I take care of the weapons and ammunition."

"Fine, but don't think I'm going to drop the subject." Said Luthor, looking at the list, muttering angry about the fact he was in charge of something so trivial as getting food, how is it that Batman ended up in charge of picking the thing that everybody knew he hated the most?

"I don't expect you to do it," Batman said while leaving.

Batman had heard what the other man said, but decided against paying mind to it, it was something that Luthor always commented on, and Bruce had already had an argument with Diana about it, one that he preferred not to remember. He HAS to take care of the guns, that was a decision he had made long ago.

It's been a year since what most people called the end of the world. It was completely unexpected: one day Clark was fighting alongside the League to try stop Luthor's newly formed Legion of Doom, while also making arrangements for his and Louis's wedding; and the next day, he shows up in the watchtower and destroys it, letting it fall on Metropolis and destroying a good part of the city. That day ended with the disappearance of Superman and Louis… they never heard anything from her again.

Almost instantly the world rose against Superman, it was like years ago, before his fight with Clark, when the world was afraid of him, but now even more people were against him and the heroes that fought alongside him, calling them traitors for associating with the monster that destroyed the planet. The arrival of the Parademons just made things worse, they weren't ready for an invasion of that scale, even less with Superman leading it.

Weeks after the arrival of the creatures the world was devastated and divided. Three big groups were formed: Those who followed Superman, either out of fear or power; those who opposed him; and the ones that didn't care about it, the one who just wanted to take advantage of the situation or survive in this new and hostile world.

Among those who opposed Superman and the Parademons two factions were formed: those who wanted to destroy Superman alongside the monster, and those who still believed in him. Luthor had become the undisputed leader of the first faction, while the Justice League was alongside those who still believed they could bring him back, with Wonder Woman and Batman as the official "leaders".

The situation had reached the point where in the last few months the two factions had united to fight what they now knew was Apokolips. They still had fights and arguments, like the one Batman had with Luthor, but at the time of the battle they all pointed their weapons to the same side, especially when Superman decided to join the fight.

With the knowledge that several humans had decided to surrender and serve Apokolips, Bruce knew that they had to be careful in battle. The League wanted the least amount of human casualties on all sides. So they needed special weapons, weapons not to kill but incapacitate. Batman had been able to find someone with access to such weapons, how this man had been able to gain access to them was a mystery that he had no time to solve. The only downside was that this particular individual just wanted to make deals with him, no one else. The last time somebody else tried to get in contact with him ended up in disaster with several deaths.

Before going to see his seller Bruce decided to go to his temporal residence to cool off and get some rest, it wasn't fun to deal with Luthor in the past much less in the middle of a war. It was almost impossible to reason with the younger man, especially if Superman was the theme of discussion.

The place where Bruce was staying was one of the little houses that had survived the attacks. When he got in he stopped when he heard a slight noise coming from one of the rooms, as if someone was walking and moving stuff around. He pressed his body against the wall and pulling out a Batarang, he slowly made his way toward the source of the noise.

The living room was the place where he kept some of his belongings, including some batarangs and parts that could be useful in the future, along with what little he had been able to save from the mansion, including the picture of his parents and the ones with Dick and Jason, and some hidden plans.

In the shadows, in front of where he kept his stuff, was the outline of a smaller man, with a suit that outlined his slender body, he was carefully watching something in his hand. Bruce stepped forward ready to throw the Batarang when he heard THAT voice.

"Oh Batsy, you are finally home!" Exclaimed the guy playing with the batarang in his hands, "I have been waiting for hours, you shouldn't keep your old friends waiting, dont't you know that?" He commented turning around to look at Bruce, waving with the Batarang. Batman entered the room lowering his arm, knowing that the person before him would not attack, at least not yet.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Joker." Said the dark knight crossing his arms, the clown just smiled. "How did you find this place?"

"Oh, it wasn't hard Bats, I just looked for the farthest and darkest house of them all." He said still smiling, taking a few steps closer to the Dark Knight. Batman just stared at him not believing it, to what Joker rolled his eyes letting out a sigh. "Harley told me, happy now?

"You went to see her? I thought you said you did not want to see her face again after she decided to join the group." Batman still maintained his position, never averting his eyes from the clown who kept getting closer.

"Well, you know how it is," He shrugged, "When I need something Harley cannot stop herself from helping me, a little fight is not going to change that." He remarked stopping in front of the bat, smile still present.

"And how did she know you needed her help? Didn't you have to find her first for that?" Batman asked knowing very well the answer, the criminal lowered his smile looking angry at the bat, not liking what he insinuated.

"Anyway, we better leave the little harlequin aside. Besides, that's not what I came to see you for, Batman." He changed the subject trying to recompose himself, "I know that you need me." He said placing the Batarang in front of his face.

"What makes you think that I need you?" Asked the knight, taking the batarang from the other man's hands.

"Oh Batsy, you always buy guns from me, I know what I give to you and how long they can last. Especially with the big amount of attacks that are happening lately, you are in a *big* need of them."

"Hmm." Was the only answer Batman gave to the Joker who kept smiling, knowing he was right. "Did you bring them with you?"

"Tsk, tsk, Bats, don't rush things up, ok?" He said mockingly. "Why don't we talk a little? It's been a while since you spent some time with me. You are always leaving me with the words in my mouth when the guns and bullets come to you. You make me feel jilted."

"Joker I have no time for this…"

"But you do!" Interrupted the other man with a sudden movement of his arm. "This is why I came here, to save you the trip! So you can spend those precious seconds with me. What do you say, Bats?" Joker asked with a big smile and a glint in his eyes, one that Batman had not seen in a long time. Bruce grasped the bridge of his nose, the day seemed to get longer and longer. He knew that the only way to make things go faster was to do what he wanted.

"What do you want to talk about?" He questioned, making the smile in the criminal's face grow, one that was quickly replaced by a thoughtful expression, and with that he started to walk around the room.

"Oh, I don't know, Batsy! It's been a while since the last time we talked, I can't even remember the last thing I said to you." He stopped in front of Batman dropping his shoulders grim-faced, but before Bruce could say anything his smile was back and snapping his fingers he exclaimed: "Oh, oh, I know! What do you think of the weather we are having lately?

"Joker…"

"No, really, look at this place! It's too damn hot, it almost feels like a desert, but how could it be one if this is Metropolis? Isn't it? Or is this Gotham? No, no, no, it can't be my beautiful city! Gotham is cold, humid and it has a beautiful dark atmosphere." He said dreamingly, quickly changing to an expression of disgust. "Nah, this horrible combination of sand and sun has to be Metropolis. That place was always boring and hot as a desert, what do you think, Bats?" Batman just gave him a cold stare. "Don't want to talk about that? Well doesn't matter, I'm flexible! mmm"

While Joker kept thinking the topic of conversation Bruce was beginning to get more and more frustrated. He didn't have time for the clown, he had to reunite with Diana to see how Barry's training was going, and he also had to do the inventory of the guns, guns Joker was refusing to give him. When the clown prince had repeated the same topic three times in less than ten minutes Batman had had enough.

"Enough Joker!" He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up so they were face to face. The tattooed man was surprised for a moment, but that emotion was quick to change to annoyance, and grabbing Batman's arm he tried to let go.

"What? Am I not as entertaining as Lexy!?" He exclaimed managing to get the Bat to drop him. "How fast you are to forget your other half, Batman." Joker commented accommodating his clothes and taking a few steps back.

"What are you talking about?" Batman asked confused with the hostility in the Joker's eyes.

"Lex Luthor! Your new best friend! The guy you spent your spare time with!" He screamed exasperated as if he thought Batman was an idiot. Bruce just blinked confused and to that the criminal opened his mouth to continue his yelling, but managed to control himself. "You know what?" Joker said trying to calm down, while accommodating his hair, "I accepted that you had to spend some time with your ridiculous Justice League and play around with superjerk, but I can't believe that you prefer to spend all your time with that spoiled child instead of my perfect presence!"

"Joker," Batman said as if he was talking to a child, "My meetings with Luthor are a necessity, they are important" Those word did little to calm down the clown.

"And coming to see me once in a while is not?!" He screamed angrier, Batman squinted and stared at the clown.

"We discuss the future of our world and how to save it." Joker let out a huff and made a face. "Besides, YOU told me you didn't care about any of this, that nothing that has been happening in the last few months mattered, that this world was a funny one and you enjoy it, didn't you?" Joker started muttering under his breath looking angrily at the bat. Batman maintained a defiant look until Joker closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's not fun." He mumbled avoiding his gaze.

"What?" Batman looked at him not believing what he heard. "But I thought this was what you wanted. A world without rules, where you can do whatever you want, sell what you want and have control of the lives of the people that cross your path. I'm sure you have more territory now than when I was gone. There is even people that follow your example, every day there are more groups who steal from others and destroy, be it for survival or because there is no one tha-"

"IT'S NOT FUN!" Yelled the Joker grabbing him by the lapels of his coat, getting him to his level, "WHERE IS THE FUN…? Where is the fun in a world where you are not chasing me?" He whispered hoarsely. They were both silent for a moment, thinking about what had been said.

"Joker…" Bruce began, confused by the full meaning of the clown's words, but before he could, the other let him go and turned giving him his back.

"Forget it, you were right. We have no time to talk, let's just get back to business." Joker commented heading out of the room. "I give you the guns, you go back to your dear friends and we don't see each other for the next couple of months." Before he could move away, Batman grabbed him hard by the arm, a confused Joker turned his face around to see him.

"Is it that important to you…" Started whispering Batman, nearly imperceptible that Joker almost could not hear it, "Is it that important to you that I chase you?"

"I thought the game was already clear for years, Batsy," Said the Joker releasing his arm so he can face the bat, "I terrorize Gotham, you save it, I run away, you chase me and stop me, I spend some time in Arkham and when it gets boring I escape and then we are back to the game! It's easy."

"Life is just a game to you?" He asked, eyes narrowing. Joker just shrugged with a small smile.

"What else can it be? It's the only way it makes sense" He responded his smile turning unhinged.

"Then why don't you find a new playmate?" That knocked the smile off the face of the criminal. "I'm sure there are many willing to pursue a maniac clown all over the desert…" Batman began, but was interrupted by the angry clown showing his bright teeths in a horrible grimace.

"NO NO NO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAS TO STOP ME! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAS TO CHASE ME! YOU AND ONLY YOU, STUPID CLUELESS BAT!" Screamed the Joker grabbing Batman's head with his hands to put it in front of his face, "Why can't you get that into your thick head?" He whispered with his face close to Batman, "Why don't you understand...?"

Batman stared, watching the light shine and sincerity in the clown eyes. After a short silence Joker let out a sigh and separated from Batman, stepping back.

"But I suppose otherwise you wouldn't be my Batsy" He said with a sad smile. "Now, let's take a look at the new stuff I brought with me. I think you are going to love this new gun, it has those ridiculous anti-death bullets you love so much." He kept talking as he walked out of the room, to where he had hidden the guns.

While the clown was out of the room Batman couldn't stop thinking about the tattooed man's words, and the hidden meaning behind them, or maybe not so hidden. He just hadn't bothered to actually listen or consider it a reality, he had no reason for it, but, what about now? The 'game' as Joker liked to call it had changed, there were others rules now, a different world, maybe… maybe he can give it a chance, until they can fix the problem, until Barry can go back and fix everything.

By the moment he made his decision, Joker came back with several boxes of bullets in his arms and a rifle slung around his torso.

"I hope you don't mind I came with just a few things, my boys will pass later with the cargo of bullets and some gu-" Joker stopped when he was about to collide with Batman who had walked up to him, almost blocking his way, "Bats?" After a brief moment of doubt Bruce closed the distance with Joker taking his face between his fingers, running his thumbs on the tattoos around the Joker's eyes, who was completely frozen, not knowing how to respond.

"You say that only I can chase you?" Joker looked at him confused. "What if I don't want to?" The clown opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when one of Batman's hands slid down his face to his chin, lifting it slightly as he caressed him, his face closer and closer. "I don't want to chase you, Joker, I just want catch you." Those words carried a chill down the clown's back, said words were followed by Bruce's lips on his.

It started with a little touch of lips, even so Joker still felt that he was melting, it was the moment he had dreamed with for years. But only that could not be enough, he wanted more, he wanted to taste Batman, so he opened his mouth, hoping that Bruce would respond as he wanted. Almost instantly Batman's tongue entered his mouth, to what Joker let out a whimper as he closed his eyes and dropped what he was carrying in his arms, placing them around Batman's neck, wanting him to be closer. He wanted this moment to last forever, regardless of what was happening in the world.

When Bruce broke the kiss for air, both were breathing heavily and Joker looked at him with half closed eyes, he felt like his head was in the clouds, he could not believe that his dream had come true.

"Batsy," The criminal muttered separating himself a little, "I never imagined that you would give the first step." He said with a pleasant smile.

"I had nothing to lose." Was the only answer the bat gave, still caressing his face with his thumb, the clown considered his words for a moment before answering.

"I guess you are right. At least not in this world." Joker commented wistfully with a small smile, Batman returned as he kept caressing the other man's face. Joker took a moment to enjoy the feeling, knowing that soon they would be separated and he would not see Batman for several months. He was beginning to consider the offer that Harley gave him to join the group, if only to spend more time with Batman. If it remained like this, it was worth it.

"Before I forget" Joker said stepping a little away, avoiding the disaster of bullets in the floor. "I hope you like my gift, Bats, It's especially for you." He took the rifle slung on his body and handed it to the other man.

Batman took it watching it carefully, it didn't look too different from other guns Joker had given him before. Until he saw a small detail on the side, a personalized card from Joker, stuck with a lot of tape. With a small smile Bruce hung up the rifle on his shoulder, looking curiously at the clown.

"So you can remember me when you are away," he said with a big smile, "So you always have me with you."

"I'm going to take good care of your card, Joker" The other man chuckled, placing his hand on the rifle, stroking said card."

"You better do, Batsy," he said relying on Batman, "I want it back in the future. It's my lucky card after all."

* * *

Hope you guys like it :)  
I probably post something else... someday, I'm really slow with this and even worse with translations.


End file.
